36/79
{eser | önceki= 36/78 | sonraki= 36/80 | başlık=Yasîn Suresi | bölüm= | yazar=Kuran-ı Kerim | notlar= }} Arapça harfli ayet metni قُلْ يُحْيِيهَا الَّذِي أَنشَأَهَا أَوَّلَ مَرَّةٍ وَهُوَ بِكُلِّ خَلْقٍ عَلِيمٌ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kul yuhyihellezi enşeeha evvele merrah ve hüve bi külli halkin alim Kelime anlamlı meal 1-Kul:de ki 2-yuhyihe: onları diriltir 3-ellezi enşeeha: yaratan 4-evvele merrah: ilk defa 5-ve hüve: ve o 6-bi külli halkin: her türlü yaratılışı 7-alim: bilir Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı De ki: Onu ilk defa yapıp meydana getiren diriltir ve o, her çeşit yaratmayı bilir. Ali Bulaç Meali De ki: "Onları, ilk defa yaratıp-inşa eden diriltecek. O, her yaratmayı bilir." Ahmet Varol Meali 79.De ki: "Onları ilk kez yaratan diriltecek. O her yaratmayı bilendir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) De ki: “Onları ilk defa var eden diriltecektir. O, her yaratılmışı hakkıyla bilendir.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali De ki: Onları ilk defa yaratmış olan diriltecek. Çünkü O, her türlü yaratmayı gayet iyi bilir. Edip Yüksel Meali 79. De ki, "Kim onları ilk kez yarattıysa onları yine O diriltecek. O her türlü yaratmayı bilendir." Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) De ki: «Onları ilk defa yaratan diriltir ve o yaratmanın her türlüsünü bilir.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) De ki onları ilk defa inşa eden diriltir ve o her halkı bilir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen De ki: «Onları ilk defa yaratmış olan diriltecektir. Ve O, bü- tün yaratılmışları tamamiyle bilendir.» Muhammed Esed De ki: "Onları yoktan var eden, (yeniden) hayat (da) verir, çünkü O, her tür yaratma eyleminin bilgisine sahiptir; Suat Yıldırım De ki: "Onları ilk defa yaratan diriltir, hem O, yaratmanın her türlüsünü bilir." Süleyman Ateş Meali De ki: "Onları ilk defa yaratan diriltecek. O, her yaratmayı bilir." Şaban Piriş Meali De ki: -Onları ilk defa meydana getiren diriltecek. O her türlü yaratmayı bilir. Ümit Şimşek Meali 79: Sen de ki: İlk defasında onu kim yarattıysa O diriltecek. O herşeyin yaratılışını bilendir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk De ki: "Onlara hayata verecek olan, onları ilk kez yaratandır. O, bütün yaratılmışları/her türlü yaratmayı çok iyi bilmektedir." Yusuf Ali (English) Say, He will give them life Who created them for the first time. For He is well versed in every kind of creation. M. Pickthall (English) Say: He will revive them Who produced them at the first, for He is Knower of every creation, Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 77-78-79-*} "İnsan, kendisini bir damla sudan yarattığımızı görmedi mi?" Rivayet olunuyor ki Ubey b. Halef Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.)'in huzuruna bir çürümüş kemikle gelmiş, onu eliyle ufalayarak "Allah bunu böyle çürüdükten sonra diriltir der misin?" demiş. "Evet, seni de diriltir ve ateşe kor." buyurmuş ve bu âyet, bu sebeple inmiştir. Ve O, yaratmanın hepsini hakkıyla bilir. Yani her yarattığını bütün incelikleriyle, her birinin toplanan ve dağılan bütün parçaları, usul ve fürûu (aslı ve dalları), durumları, halleri, nicelikleri, miktarları, her türlü özellikleriyle bilir. Her yaratmayı, yaratmanın her türlüsünü bilir, maddeli maddesiz, âletli âletsiz, örnekli örneksiz, gerek ilkin, gerek sonra her çeşidini bilir. Bütün mesele bundan ibarettir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 79. De ki: "Onları yoktan var eden, yeniden hayat (da) verir, çünkü O, her tür yaratma eyleminin bilgisine sahiptir; Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 79. Artık sen de ey Yüce Peygamber!. 0 gibi inkarcılara (De ki: Onları) o kemikleri (ilk defa yaratmış olan) Yüce Yaratıcı (onları tekrar diriltecektir) onları yeniden hayat sahasına çıkaracaktır. (Ve) şüphe yok ki, (o) âlemin Yaratıcısı (bütün yaradılmışları tamamiyle bilendir) o kemiklerin de nasıl parçalanmış, nasıl darmadağın olarak etrafa savrulmuş ve nerelerde kalmış olduklarını tamamen bilir. Onları takdir edilen vakit gelince yüce kudretiyle tekrar toplar, tekrar hayata nail eder. Özellikle bir damla sudan vücude gelmiş olan bir insan, yine kendisinin bir zerre miktarı olan aslî bir parçasının baki kılınması ve iadesiyle tekrar teşekkül ederek varlık alanına çıkarılmış olur. Allah'ın kudreti karşısında böyle bir yaradılış asla inkâr edilemez.